Wieki
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak można uczucia tak skomplikowane i potężne jak miłość zamknąć w czasie tak krótkim jak ludzkie życie. Jak to możliwe, żeby radzić sobie, mając do dyspozycji tylko ulotną chwilę, mgnienie oka? Czy to sprawia, że uczucia są bardziej intensywne? Czy to sprawia, że strata zapiera dech w piersi, jak rana zadana prosto w serce? [elfka, Golodir]


_Spoilery do LOTRO, questy epickie, Volume I Book 7._

* * *

><p><strong>WIEKI<br>**

I

Bezgłośnie idzie wzdłuż korytarza, lekko stawiając stopy, cicha jak duch albo podmuch wiatru. Strażnik wciąż siedzi w swojej grocie – pokoju – i patrzy w ogień, dokładnie tak, jak kilka godzin wcześniej. Na nią nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi.

Ukryta w cieniu, obserwuje, czując, jak poczucie winy podpełza w progi jej umysłu, bo jest świadkiem czegoś, czego nie powinna oglądać, bo narusza jego prywatność, nawet, jeśli on nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Ale sądząc po tym, co słyszała o nim od innych i co widziała na własne oczy, Golodir jest dobrym, honorowym człowiekiem, i dlatego lituje się nad nim. Żaden rodzic nie powinien przeżyć swego dziecka, żaden ojciec nie powinien widzieć śmierci swojej córki.

Ból ludzi podobny jest do żalu Eldarów, a jednak zadziwiająco się od niego różni. Widywała już śmierć, jej nauczyciel i mentor zginął na jej oczach, i opłakiwała go. Ale tamten ból był egoistyczny, bo płakała dlatego, że straciła bliskiego przyjaciela, choć nawet wtedy, w żałobie, wiedziała, że któregoś dnia spotkają się na jasnych wybrzeżach Valinoru. Dla Edainów jest inaczej. Oni nie mogą przepłynąć mórz by ponownie spotkać się ze swoimi bliskimi i wydaje się, że najbardziej dręczy ich to, że _nie wiedzą_.

Zastanawia się, jakby się czuła, gdyby straciła rodziców i nic nie wiedziała o ich dalszym losie, i wzdryga się na samą myśl. Jakże straszne musi być, gdy doświadcza się czegoś takiego…

Golodir porusza się, a ona szybko wycofuje się w głąb korytarza, niezauważona. Nie byłby zadowolony, że obserwuje go z ukrycia, a jeszcze mniej przychylnie przyjąłby jej współczucie. Może nawet znienawidziłby ją za to. Nie przyjąłby też żadnych słów pocieszenia, nawet, gdyby potrafiła jakiekolwiek ofiarować. Bo cóż ona tak naprawdę wie, jakie ma pojęcie o ludzkim żalu?

W grocie służącej jako pokój spotkań, gospoda, kuchnia i do wielu jeszcze innych celów, stawia kociołek na ogniu, a kiedy woda zaczyna się gotować, wkrusza do niej zioła. Melisę, rumianek, athelas. Uspokajający, kojący napój. Nie uleczy złamanego serca, bo żaden lek nie jest w stanie tego dokonać, ale pozwoli Strażnikowi spokojnie przespać noc. Może nawet sprawi, że nie nawiedzi go żaden sen.

Kiedy zanosi napój, Strażnik patrzy w jej stronę, a lekkie uniesienie brwi to jedyny znak, że w ogóle ją zauważył, bo nie odzywa się nawet słowem. Jeśli akurat nie jest na zewnątrz, walcząc lub szpiegując Nieprzyjaciela, mówi niewiele, tylko tyle, ile to konieczne.

Golodir pochyla się, a para muska go po twarzy, kiedy wącha zawartość kubka.

- Zioła? – pyta krótko, głosem ochrypłym od ciszy i nieprzelanych łez.

- Długo byłeś więźniem Carn Dûm. Długo potrwa, zanim wyzdrowiejesz. – To nie jest odpowiedź na jego pytanie, dlatego też nie jest to do końca kłamstwo: on potrzebuje czasu, by wyzdrowieć, choć ranny jest jego duch, a nie ciało.

Strażnik kiwa głową, unosi kubek i jednym haustem wypija zawartość, zapewne parząc sobie przy tym gardło, bo napój jest gorący.

- Dziękuję – mruczy, przesuwając w jej stronę pusty kubek. – Jestem wdzięczny za twoją uzdrowicielską sztukę.

Nie, nie jesteś, odkrywa w nagłym szoku, wcale nie jesteś. On jedynie stara się być uprzejmy, ale nie wkłada w to serca. Wygląda i zachowuje się, jakby nie miał już serca, a razem z nim z jego oczu i ruchów znikło życie.

Próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak można uczucia tak skomplikowane i potężne jak miłość zamknąć w czasie tak krótkim jak ludzkie życie, ale nie udaje jej się to. Jak to możliwe, żeby radzić sobie, mając do dyspozycji tylko ulotną chwilę, mgnienie oka? Czy ludzie odczuwają to inaczej, zastanawia się, czy to sprawia, że uczucia są bardziej intensywne? Czy to sprawia, że strata zapiera dech w piersi, jak rana zadana prosto w serce?

W progu zatrzymuje ją przytłumiony dźwięk. Kiedy się odwraca, by sprawdzić, co to, ręce Golodira opierają się na stole pod nieco dziwnymi kątami – poduszka dla jego zmęczonej głowy. Musiał być wyczerpany, skoro zasnął tak szybko.

Patrzy przez chwilę, słucha jego cichych, równych oddechów. Wydaje się spokojny. W jakiś sposób ten pokój tylko wszystko podkreśla, jakby cała samotność Ardy zamknęła się w tej małej grocie i spłynęła na jego ramiona. A może na jej ramiona, może to po prostu jej wyobrażenia.

Delikatnie dotyka jego ramienia, ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić – to jedyne pocieszenie, jakie może dać. On się o tym nie dowie, ale może tak będzie lepiej.

- Spotkacie się ponownie – szepcze kojąco, z głębokim przekonaniem. – Przez łaskę Ilúvatara, spotkacie się ponownie.

Golodir wzdycha cicho i pogrąża się głębiej w otchłanie snu. Ale jego czoło wygładza się, a wyraz jego ust łagodnieje. Może więc usłyszał, i zapamięta. Słowa, nie ją; ona jest duchem, podmuchem wiatru.

Złym nawykiem uzdrowiciela, myśli, cicho wycofując się z pomieszczenia, jest to, że chciałoby się uzdrowić wszystkich, że czasem pragnie się wyleczyć rany, których wyleczyć nie sposób, których nikt nie może wyleczyć. Albo przynajmniej użyć kojącej maści i przygasić ból.

Kręci głową nad tym porównaniem, które, choć pasuje, jest absurdalne. Ale to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy chciałaby właśnie to móc zrobić. Pragnęłaby to zrobić.

Nawet wieki dane jej do przeżycia nie wystarczyłyby, by zrozumieć, jak odczuwają ludzie, by zrozumieć jak rozpaczliwie kochają, tęsknią, opłakują. Żyją. Przypomina jej to ogień, który płonie krótko, lecz och, tak jasno.

Ona sama jest raczej jak zioła i woda. Potrafi ogrzać, potrafi ukoić, ale nie wie, jak to jest płonąć, i nigdy się tego nie dowie.

II

Buty ma poszarzałe od kurzu z rozlicznych dróg, jakimi przyszło jej podróżować, przez dawne królestwo Arnoru i dalej, aż do Imladris, i z powrotem, przez ponure płaskowyże i poszarpane szczyty gór Angmaru. Stoczyła po drodze wiele walk. Czuje się teraz dziwnie _starsza_, choć na jej twarzy nie ma ani jednej zmarszczki, a w jej włosach ani jednej srebrnej nitki.

Tint – Iskra, we Wspólnej Mowie, niezbyt elfickie imię, ale tak nazwał kociaka tamten krasnolud, i imię jakoś przylgnęło – ryś, którego uratowała kiedyś w Górach Błękitnych i zabrała ze sobą, teraz już dorosły, zręczny myśliwy i jej wierny towarzysz – patrzy na nią ciekawie swoimi złocistymi ślepiami. Drapie go za miękkim, kudłatym uchem.

- Już niedaleko – mówi łagodnie, zachęcająco.

Żadne z nich nie przepada za angmarskimi ścieżkami. Wspinają się powoli, zbliżając się do ukrytego posterunku, i może myśleć tylko o ciężarze miecza, który niesie aż z Imladris. Przekuty na nowo złamany miecz, który ma przekuć na nowo złamane życie.

W czasie swoich wędrówek łapała się na tym, że myślała o ponurym Strażniku. Zastanawiała się, jaki był wcześniej – widziała go takim jedynie przez moment, człowieka, którego nie złamała nawet niewola, ale którego śmierć córki rzuciła na kolana, który złamał się jak rażone piorunem drzewo.

Laerdan, jego przyjaciel, zasugerował przekucie miecza, a ona ma nadzieję, że to pomoże. W walce z siłami Angmaru liczy się każdy miecz, a każdy złamany człowiek to triumf Nieprzyjaciela.

Ale też – choć może w wielkim planie wszystkich rzeczy to nie ma właściwie znaczenia – jest uzdrowicielką i chciałaby go uleczyć. Jest żywą istotą i tam, gdzie zgasło już jedno życie, lęka się utracić kolejne. Jest powiewem wiatru i chciałaby rozdmuchać ogień, by zapłonął tak jasno jak kiedyś.

Jest badaczką i chciałaby zrozumieć. Wie, że to nie kwestia rozsądku, i może to zbija ją z tropu. Może, jeśli on znów obudzi się do życia, przestanie wspominać jego chmurną twarz i oczy przygaszone jak mglisty poranek. Może przestanie zastanawiać się jak to jest płonąć, jak ogień, jak Edainowie. Może nie będzie już dłużej się o niego martwić, jak uzdrowicielka o swego podopiecznego, jak wojowniczka o towarzysza broni, jak jedna dusza o drugą. Jak wszystkie te wcielenia, ale nie do końca jak którekolwiek z nich. Gdyby sama myśl o tym nie wprawiała jej w dziwaczne, pełne zaskoczenia rozbawienie, powiedziałaby, że zależy jej na nim.

Kiedy wręcza Strażnikowi zbroję, ten wydaje się poruszony, na swój sposób, a kiedy podaje mu tarczę, on podziwia, z jakim kunsztem została wykonana. Ale kiedy oddaje mu jego wykuty na nowo miecz, w jego oczach zapala się iskra.

- Pomszczę nim moją córkę – mówi gwałtownie, a zemsta płonąca w jego oczach jest pierwszą od miesięcy oznaką życia.

Jest w nim coś z tego ognia, o którym wspomniał Laerdan, teraz to widzi, i dziwi się. Ogień nie jest żywiołem Eldarów; Fëanor miał w sobie ogień, i jego potomkowie także, i miała w sobie płomień Lúthien, i na ich wszystkich sprowadziło to śmierć. Może dlatego ludzie są jak ogień, myśli, może wszyscy płoną gorąco jak ogień bo każdy z nich jest naznaczony śmiercią już od dnia narodzin?

- Dziękuję, że sprowadziłaś mnie z powrotem do świata żywych – mówi Strażnik cicho, i nazywa ją po imieniu.

Tym razem jego podziękowanie wydaje się szczere, przynajmniej częściowo. Nawet patrzy na nią inaczej, jakby zauważył ją po raz pierwszy, oceniająco, niemal z ciekawością. To wszystko trwa tylko chwilę.

Wychowana wśród bezpiecznych murów, eleganckich wież i przyjaznych wiatrów Szarych Przystani, nie udaje nawet, że potrafi zrozumieć, jakie jest życie Strażnika Północy. Zna legendy i opowieści, ale jej życie tak bardzo różni się od nich, że nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć.

Mają wspólny cel jedynie przez moment, pojedynczy punkt w bezmiarze lat. Wystarcza jej, że może pomóc i obserwować; znajomość ziół już dawno nauczyła ją, że niektóre składniki się łączą, a inne do siebie nie pasują, takie są prawa natury, tak działa świat. A niektóre pasują do siebie jedynie pod pewnymi warunkami, a warunki nie są teraz sprzyjające.

Dzielą ich wielki, w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa, otchłanie przestrzeni i czasu tak wielkie, że nie sposób ich przekroczyć. Ale przez chwilę walczą razem, jej laska obok jego miecza, i przez chwilę fragmenty układają się w całość, a ona może dojrzeć obraz.

Nieprzyjaciel znów wznosi swoje sztandary i nagle wszystkie Wolne Ludy – Eldarowie i Edainowie, Naugrimowie i Niziołki – wszyscy mają jedynie moment, bo jeśli nie powstrzymają przypływu ciemności, ich czas się skończy. Nagle ona sama jest aż nazbyt świadoma tego, że jej życie na tej ziemi także wkrótce może dobiec końca, tak samo jak ich, i po raz pierwszy czuje nacisk czasu. A razem z nim przychodzi zrozumienie i – niespodziewanie, obco i boleśnie w najgorszy i zarazem najlepszy sposób, i och, tęskniła za tą chwilą – sama także płonie.

III

Płonie, i to zmienia wszystko. Powietrze jest bardziej rześkie, wiatr ostrzejszy, głośniej chrzęszczą drobne kamyki pod jej stopami. Zapach sosnowego drewna płonącego w ognisku wypełnia grotę, wypełnia nozdrza, osiada na szacie i włosach, na futrze rysia, którego złociste oczy wpatrują się w płomienie, wszystko spowija poświata złocista i ciepła jak zachód słońca. Odczuwa świat bardziej teraz, gdy już wie, że w każdej godzinie, w każdej chwili może go opuścić.

Pieśni śpiewane przy ogniu trafiają prosto do jej serca, przejmujące tak, że aż wymyka się na korytarz i ociera oczy, i w zdumieniu wpatruje się w krople wilgoci błyszczące na jej palcach. Nigdy wcześniej żadna pieśń nie wzruszyła jej do łez.

Golodir mija ją i przystaje, zaskoczony jej łzami tak samo jak ona. Kącik jego ust unosi się odrobinę – cień uśmiechu – a w jego oczach przelotnie błyska rozbawienie.

- Nie sądziłem, że jakakolwiek ludzka pieśń jest w stanie tak poruszyć któregoś z Eldarów – rzuca mimochodem.

Jego głos jest poważny, ale pobrzmiewają w nim echa przyjaźni. Ledwie słyszalne, a jednak są tam, wzmocnione tysiąckrotnie przez jej intensywniejsze postrzeganie świata.

- Ludzkie życie musi być trudne – mruczy zamiast odpowiedzi, może bardziej do siebie samej niż do niego.

Strażnik wzrusza ramionami.

- Po jakimś czasie uczysz się z tym żyć. – Patrzy na nią pytająco. – Nie za wcześnie na spoczynek?

- Nie mam dziś nastroju na ale i przeszkadza mi zapach dymu.

Kącik jego ust znów się unosi, tym razem niemal w prawdziwym uśmiechu.

- Delikatne powonienie elfów… - mówi, lekko rozbawiony.

- A co z tobą? – pyta, nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzała.

To pytanie ma tak wiele implikacji, tak wiele ukrytych znaczeń, warstwa na warstwie… On o tym nie wie, oczywiście, nie zauważy tego, i może tak jest lepiej.

- Potrzebuję dziś jasnego umysłu – odpowiada Strażnik. – Wychodzę, wróciłem tylko po cieplejszy płaszcz.

- Ach, tak. – Uśmiecha się lekko. – Słynna gościnność angmarskiej pogody.

Golodir patrzy na nią, ważąc coś w myślach.

- Jeśli chcesz do mnie dołączyć, twoje towarzystwo nie będzie mi przeszkadzać – mówi wreszcie.

Mruga, bo nie spodziewała się tego zaproszenia.

- To coś nowego.

- Może jednak będzie przeszkadzać… - Strażnik znacząco zawiesza głos, patrząc na nią spod uniesionych brwi.

- Och. Wybacz. Odezwałam się, zanim pomyślałam. Nie chciałam… - Jest wytrącona z równowagi całkowicie bez powodu, i zła o to na siebie, i zła na siebie także dlatego, że posłuchała impulsu, zamiast przemilczeć tamtą uwagę.

Strażnik machnięciem ręki odsyła te parę słów w niepamięć; to propozycja rozejmu.

- Spotkamy się przy drzwiach.

Wychodzą i siadają w niewielkiej skalnej zatoczce, w miarę osłonięci od wiatru. Golodir, szczelnie owinięty swoim płaszczem, jest jeszcze jednym cieniem wśród cieni, jedynie jego twarz oświetla lekko odblask z fajki, którą pali.

Marszczy nos, czując dym, bo nigdy nie lubiła zapachu ziela fajkowego, ale nie odzywa się. Ostatecznie to on jest tu gospodarzem.

Tint łebkiem trąca ją w rękę, więc drapie go za uchem. Czuje się dziwnie spokojna, siedząc tutaj, w samym środku Angmaru, na ziemi Nieprzyjaciela, w maleńkiej przystani światła, gdzie pokój odczuwa się jeszcze mocniej, bo wszędzie wokół czai się zło. Patrzy na Strażnika, zamyślona, myśląc o wszystkim i właściwie o niczym.

Golodir błędnie uznaje jej zainteresowanie za ciekawość.

- Chcesz spróbować? – pyta, podając jej fajkę.

Waha się, wreszcie kiwa głową. Bierze fajkę z jego ręki, a jej palce muskają skórę, szorstką ale ciepłą, tym cieplejszą, że nocne powietrze jest zimne. Unosi fajkę do ust i zaciąga się, co kończy się nieuchronnym atakiem kaszlu.

- Co za paskudne… - Kolejny atak kaszlu nie pozwala jej dokończyć myśli.

Cienie na twarzy Strażnika poruszają się, gdy ten uśmiecha się lekko.

- To coś, do czego trzeba się przyzwyczaić – przyznaje, zabierając od niej fajkę, a jego palce przelotnie dotykają jej dłoni.

To zwyczajny gest, na który on nawet nie zwraca uwagi. Ale ona płonie.

Siedzą w milczeniu, a jedynym dźwiękiem jest chrzęst żwiru i kamieni pod łapami Tinta, który wtyka swój ciekawski pyszczek, gdzie tylko może, aż wreszcie, znudzony odkryciami, siada obok Strażnika i zamierza się pazurami na jego płaszcz. Golodir odsuwa łapę rysia i drapie go po łebku. Tint mruczy.

A ona patrzy, ciesząc się chwilą wytchnienia, wdychając spokój, jakby mogła zgromadzić go na zapas. Coś się zbliża, wie o tym, czuje to w powietrzu i w ziemi, słyszy to w żałobnym zawodzeniu wiatru. Ale ta noc oznacza pokój i życie, ciche i skromne, i dzięki temu bezpieczne w tej kryjówce przez dalekosiężnym wzrokiem Nieprzyjaciela, i może nawet da się w tej dzielonej wspólnie ciszy znaleźć okruch szczęścia.

- Dobrze walczysz – mówi Strażnik znienacka.

Powinna się ucieszyć, ale jest raczej zaskoczona tą niespodziewaną uwagą. Walczy, tak, to prawda, ale tylko dlatego, że musi, a jej umiejętnościom daleko do mistrzostwa.

- Jest uzdrowicielką, nie wojowniczką.

- Nie miałem na myśli tradycyjnych bitew.

To ją ucisza. Zastanawia się, co chciał przez to powiedzieć; może po prostu wykazał się uprzejmością. Nagle trudno jej odczytać cudze emocje, bo jej własne przesłaniają jej jasność widzenia. To życie, odczuwanie tak, jak ludzie, jest dziwne. Wyczerpujące. Upajające. Serce tłucze jej się w piersi, bo czuć tak wiele w tak krótkiej chwili to ogromny wysiłek.

- Dziękuję – szepcze w końcu. – Sam także jesteś wielkim wojownikiem.

- Co najwyżej dobrym.

- Nie miałam na myśli tradycyjnych bitew.

Strażnik gwałtownie unosi głowę i patrzy na nią uważnie. W mroku jego oczy są niewidoczne, ale ona wie, jak przeszywające potrafi być jego spojrzenie, i czuje na sobie ciężar jego wzroku. Jest niezmiernie wdzięczna, że Tint wybiera dokładnie ten moment, by wskoczyć jej na kolana, bo dzięki temu może pochylić się nad rysiem i spojrzeć w bok. Niespiesznymi ruchami głaszcze miękkie futro na grzebiecie rysia. Jej serce bije głośno, niemal ogłuszająco.

Czas mija, gdy tak siedzą obok siebie w ciszy. Wieki przepływają obok; bezkresne morza czasu zamknięte w krótkiej chwili, w niewielkiej przestrzeni. Ach, więc tak żyją ludzie, myśli z nagłą jasnością, ich życia po prostu mieszczą tyle samo uczuć w o wiele krótszym czasie, w jednym mgnieniu oka.

Mruga i czuje na policzku ciepło spływających łez. Nad nimi w powietrzu wisi śmierć, ciemna jak dym, dusząca jak dym; jeszcze ich nie dotyka, ale jest blisko.

Na jej ustach pojawia się nieproszony uśmiech. To pasuje, myśli, to właściwe, że śmierć jest ceną za to, by płonąć jak ogień.

IV

Rzuca się do przodu, myśląc jakie to głupie dopiero chwilę później, gdy osuwa się na ziemię, z poszarpaną raną w boku, a jej ręce i uda poznaczone są mniejszymi liniami czerwieni. Sedno sprawy tkwi w tym, stwierdza, przez półprzymknięte oczy patrząc, jak Strażnik i ryś wspólnie pokonują przeciwników, sedno w tym, że wcale nie myślała. To był impuls, rozbłysk płomienia, instynkt. Dobry instynkt, bo on w tej wojnie będzie mógł zrobić o wiele więcej, walcząc u boku dziedzica Isildura, niż ona mogłaby zrobić gdziekolwiek.

Kaszle gwałtownie, próbując pozbyć się z ust garści pyłu. Golodir pomaga jej usiąść, ostrożnie, by nie urazić rany, delikatnie, jakby obchodził się z połamaną laleczką.

- Bezmyślna elfka – strofuje.

Nie może jej wiele pomóc. Mają jeszcze bandaże, ale rana jest zatruta, a odpowiednie zioła skończyły im się jakiś czas temu. A zanim dotrą do kryjówki, zanim ktokolwiek ich znajdzie będzie już za późno, wie o tym, bo już miewała do czynienia z tą trucizną.

Nie, myśli, kręcąc głową, nie, byłam bezmyślna i głupia bardzo długo, ale teraz wreszcie poznałam mądrość. Ta mądrość ma metaliczny posmak, jak kropla krwi na jej języku, i boli jak rana zadana zatrutym ostrzem. Ale też jest ciepła jak jego obecność tuż obok, niezłomna jak ich wysiłki, by powstrzymać ciemność, ostra jak cudownie czyste nocne powietrze i jasna jak odwaga. I, mimo wszystko, jest warta swojej ceny.

Strażnik podtrzymuje ją, a ona opiera głowę na jego ramieniu jak na poduszce. Czuje od niego zapach krwi, potu i wyczerpania, ale to nie szkodzi, bo ona pachnie tak samo. Tint podchodzi i liże jej dłoń, a dotknięcie jego ciepłego języczka to pełne strachu pytanie, pełna obaw prośba.

- Nie mogę zostać, przyjacielu – mówi spokojnym głosem, do rysia czy do Strażnika, sama nie wie.

- Nie mów – napomina Golodir surowo.

- Nie będę – zgadza się i kiwa głową, powoli, bo każdy ruch przychodzi jej z trudem. – Zbyt wiele słów… - szepcze ochryple. – Zbyt mało czasu…

- Nie mów – powtarza Strażnik ostro.

Przemawia przez niego troska. Ale to daremne.

Przypomina jej się stara zagadka, któż uzdrowi uzdrowiciela, i uśmiecha się w myślach, rozbawiona. Okazuje się, że najwyraźniej nikt. Ale ona nie potrzebuje uzdrowienia. Jej ciało jest ranne, ale jest duch jest zdrowy, uskrzydlony, gotów do lotu. Nie mówi o tym, bo wie, że on i tak by nie zrozumiał.

Chwyta jego dłoń i kładzie ją nad swoim sercem, bo trzymanie ręki uniesionej w górze wymaga zbyt wiele wysiłku.

- Wojownik – mówi cicho. – Pamiętaj.

Golodir patrzy na nią zdziwiony, bo nie rozumie. Troska przesłania mu wzrok.

- Nie…

- Wojownik – powtarza, przerywając mu. – Przysięgnij. Przysięgnij, że będziesz pamiętał.

Ogień w jego oczach na moment zamiera, kiedy spływa na niego zrozumienie.

- Przysięgam – obiecuje jej uroczyście.

Uśmiecha się do niego.

- Nie miałam na myśli tradycyjnych bitew.

Strażnik porusza się lekko, pozwalając jej wygodniej oprzeć się o siebie.

- Wiem. Przysięgam – powtarza; nie ośmiela się odmówić umierającej kobiecie jej ostatniego życzenia.

Zamyka oczy, ale po chwili znów je otwiera, żeby na niego spojrzeć, uśmiechnąć się do niego, bo musi sprawić, by zrozumiał, że jest pogodzona z losem. Nauczyła się, jak to jest płonąć, a teraz musi zapłacić cenę za to, że mogła nosić w sobie ogień. To właściwe, to sprawiedliwe. Wszystko co naprawdę ważne musi mieć swoją cenę, inaczej nikt nie potrafiłby dojrzeć prawdziwej tego wartości. Tak jak ona nie potrafiła. Ale już widzi.

- Cieszę się, że mogłam walczyć u twego boku – szepcze, a jej głos z każdym słowem staje się coraz cichszy.

- I ja, że walczyłem u twego.

Znów się do niego uśmiecha.

- Nie miałam na myśli tradycyjnych bitew.

Golodir odgarnia jej z twarzy kosmyk włosów. Palce ma lepkie od brudu i krzepnącej krwi, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo jej włosy posklejane są krwią i potem.

- Ja także nie – mówi, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie, a w jego słowach i uśmiechu są wieki, te wieki życia, które śmierć już zaczyna jej odbierać, ale teraz są w jego słowach i uśmiechu, i już zawsze będą należeć do niej.


End file.
